The New Girl
by YueMichaelis
Summary: As the boys were staying in a hotel before a tournament the nice weather turned into a storm. When the hotels doors flew open Echizen was knocked over by a wolf. This wolf was acually a girl named Yue who had a secret that would change the teams life forever. If they decide to help her they can never go back to their normal lives again. TezukaXYue
1. Miss Unknown

Prince of Tennis

The thunder shook the air and lightning struck the ground, as the storm got even worse than it had been a minute ago. A brown figure streaked through the forest and into the city. It ran faster and faster away as lightning tried to electrocute it herding it straight towards a hotel. This certain hotel had been completely rented out for some of Japans best middle school boys tennis clubs. The figure bust through the doors and headed straight towards a small middle school student.

"Echizen look out!" all the Seigaku boys yelled. Though it was all too late the brown figure had already slammed right into him, sending them both sliding across the room. The teams ran over and stood back a ways when they saw that the brown figure was a wolf. "Echizen there is a wolf on you."

"Huh?" he said as he looked at what was on him."Ahhhh!" he jumped back and the wolf hit its head on the ground.

"Ugh…. What happened?" the wolf said groggily. It lifted its head just in time to dodge a lightning bolt that was about to strike. "That ….. was to close for comfort."

"It can talk." a boy with red hair whispered to one with a bowl cut.

"It can hear." the wolf said irritably as it shook the water from its fur. "My name's Yue."

"Hi Y-Yue how can you talk?" an old man dressed like a coach asked politely.

"It's a long complicated story." The wolf replied sadly. "May I stay here for the night?"

"Sure why not." A lady with long red hair said with a smile. The wolf stretched and started to change form. Its furry legs turned into furless legs and the same happened with its arms. Its spine rearranged itself for one of a human and it grew long brown hair on its head. In the end the wolf was now a girl about the same age as the boys.

"Woah…" all the boys said in unison now speechless.

"Thank you", Yue said happily as she started to wander around.


	2. She is Scared

"So how is it that you can turn into wolf?" the boy with a bowl cut asked.

"Before I tell you any of my secrets", Yue said turning to face them, "I think that I should at least know your names first."

"You are right my name is Tezuka captain of the Seigaku team. They are Oishi, Eiji, Inui, Echizen, Momoshiro, Kaido, and fuji." The captain introduced.

"Hi", the team said in unison.

"Hi and I would love to tell you my background but I literally just met you." She said politely. "And I'm extremely tired from running away from lightning."

"Come on lets rest for now I'll take you to an extra room." the red-head coach said. "By the way my name is Ryuzaki."

The storm continued the entire night not letting up at all. The thunder shook the building while also scarring most of the boys out of their beds.

Yue's POV

Ryuzaki showed me to my room and left alone to get comfortable. But how could I get comfortable I had just gotten chased by something that I couldn't see. I didn't even know if it was in here with me right now. I heard a noise from outside and I immediately turned into my wolf form and growled at whatever it was that is outside. I then realized that it was only the thunder. _I'm just being paranoid, _I told myself. I slunk backwards underneath a desk and laid my head down on my paws and whinnied quietly. I noticed how tired and how much I ached and soon fell asleep.

"Yue….. Where are you sweetie?" a woman's voice woke me up. I lifted my head and saw that it was already morning.

"I'm down here." I replied sleepily as I got up in my human form and stretched.

"Did you have a good sleep?"she asked.

"Best I've had in years. (_Since I actually got to sleep and wasn't trying to avoid being eaten._) But why does morning have to come so soon?" I said as a trudged out of the room with a laughing Ryauzaki leading the way.

"You'll get used to it trust me." She lead me into a room with a huge table that a bunch of boys were already seated at. I froze dead in my tracks when I saw what they couldn't see.

"Hey what's wrong?" Oishi asked.

Behind them at the far end of the room there was my worst nightmare, a _dimensions master_. A dimensions master was a dragon that took the form of anything it wanted to. It seeks out souls and bodies of those who are able to change someone's fate. When tit finds them it ruthlessly tears them apart without hesitation.

_"Hello Yue Makishina." Its raspy voice said. "I've been looking for you." _


	3. A Terrible Sight

"W-what do y-y-you want?" I stuttered.

"Well I've been wanting you dead for many years now my dear." the dimensions master said. He looked at me, his red eyes glowing licking his lips.

I whined softly and began to slowly back out of the room.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." he chuckled. "Unless you want one of these boys getting hurt instead."

I stopped and stared at the monster in front of me.

"Yue what's wrong?" Eiji asked.

"Its just that ... um ... I'm not hungry." I finally said. "I'll just be outside."

I turned and walked quickly outside behind the hotel. When I felt that I was good distance away I turned and looked straight at the dimensions master. He was caressing a Sakura tree flower with an evil grid on his face.

"Such a beautiful place isn't it." he said not looking at me. "To bad that it and your world have to go."

"Why?!" I yelled frustrated. "Why must you destroy everything I care about?"

"Because it's fun." he turned to look at me as he changed into his real form. He became long and scaly with fangs as long as a knife. His nails grew into dagger sharp claws and he grew horns and a tail. His color was black, a black that could be mistaken for charred coal which was impossible.

"Now prepare to die!" he roared.

I quickly dodged and changed into my former wolf self and sprinted away. He flew past me and blocked my only means on escaping. Sliding to a stop I felt a searing hit pain run down my side and saw his claw lodged into my side. I pulled away teeth gritting as I looked at the ragged remains of what was my hip. Fur barely hung still on that side of my body and blood pooled around my paws.

"Now you can choose to suffer more or you can let me kill you quickly." he said in a rumbling voice.

"I'll never let you kill me without a fight!" I yelled as I charges toward him. I jumped onto his back and sank my fangs into his scales and tasted as his foul blood flowed into my mouth. He roared in pain and flung me off a good few feet away. I hit the ground and screeched in pain as my side collided with a nearby tree. I swear that I heard something break with that impact.

"You mutt you'll pay for that." he growled. He came at me and I ran at him both of us at full speed. We extended our claws and when we were close enough raked each others eyes. His claw tore down the left side of my face as my claw tore down the right side of his. He screeched and quickly disappeared shouting curses at me that I couldn't comprehend. His time here was done for now. I collapsed on the ground nothing more than a heap of shredded fur and bones. Closing my eyes I was sure I deserved some rest.

Tezuka's POV

She was acting weird, not only that she's been gone for half an hour. She must be hungry by now.

I stood up from the table and walked out of the dining room eyes following after me. I walked up to her room and knocked on the door. When I knocked it swung open a little and I walked inside. The smell of blood hit me straight in the face and I saw a trail of blood leading into the bathroom. In the bathroom I found Yue in the tubgas gashes all over body and the water staining her red with her own blood. Her eyes stayed shut as I examined her from just outside the door.


End file.
